


A Good Example

by crookedneighbour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Brother Feels, Dubious Consent, Guilt, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Sleep, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domeric has trouble sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Example

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatgirlwhodraws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlwhodraws/gifts).



Domeric readjusted himself as he tried to sleep. He had stayed awake to make sure Ramsay truly slept instead of running off with the foul peasant their father had gifted to him. It had proved difficult to settle.

Ramsay had nuzzled up against him, tugging his elder brother's arm so he clamped it to his chest. He had such a calmness about him when he slept. So unlike his normal self. His dark hair swept over his brows and the curve of his eyelashes gave him a deceptive gentleness. Ramsay in truth was anything but that.

His younger brother had moments of great focus, when his eyes would go wide and his voice would drop to a low whisper. It was not restraint or softness of character that made him such. It was bad blood, and bad blood was to be calmed and leeched. Ramsay only ever turned this way after a particularly great violence or as he knelt between his brother's legs, his mouth parted eagerly. Each indulgence only seemed to make him hungry for more, his pale stare fixed on Domeric as he wet his lips till they were slick and pink.

Domeric caught himself and froze as he felt the familiar flush of bad blood settle into his stomach. It was not time for such things. He had made sure Ramsay was safely in bed. It was time for him to join him. He'd be beside him on waking, his body pressing up against him as he stretched. Domeric did his best to move back in bed, trying to avoid any unwanted friction between them at the moment. Ramsay would always lay flush to him, claiming it was for warmth as the Dreadfort was so awfully cold without his servant beside him. It was certainly warmer this way. Ramsay ran hot and in the rare moments when his bare skin would brush against Domeric's from a slip of his nightshirt or the like he had been smooth skinned despite his work at the mill. He imagined his brother used lotions to keep himself sweet and supple, perhaps after he bathed, his fast hands rubbing over the thick muscles of his chest and stomach.

He'd watched his brother bathe a few times as it was natural for brothers to share such things, but the sight had been ashamedly stimulating. His cock had grown achingly swollen the last time he had done so, watching the twist of Ramsay's shoulders as he leaned over to scrub himself. When Ramsay's hands had moved briefly between his own legs he had felt such dreadful want. He imagined his brother's wrist flicking back and forth as he pleasured himself, his eyes winced shut as breathy gasps poured from his lips. How would he teach Ramsay to control himself if the sight of a bit of flesh had him so bothered?

Ramsay twisted in his sleep, pulling his brother back closer. Domeric forced his eyes open then shut as he felt Ramsay's hips tease against his groin. It would be easy to simply roll him on his stomach and lower his britches down below his thighs. Ramsay would adore the surprise of his brother losing patience, smiling sleepily into the pillow as he arched back further onto Domeric's cock. He'd have to be wetted first though, and Ramsay had such a fondness for the task. Ramsay frequently went on at length regarding how much he enjoyed it, murmuring into Domeric's neck and ears about how badly he needed something thick and dripping beneath his lips. He'd controlled himself so far, only allowing the pleasure when Ramsay had been particularly good that day.

Domeric tried shifting back again, this time only enough to slip his free hand down between his legs. As long as he was so physically perturbed by the situation he would not sleep, and would perhaps end up ruining all the hard work he'd done with Ramsay. If he wanted his mother and father to accept Ramsay he'd have to teach him, and if he moved for the leeches now Ramsay would certainly wake. Ramsay would certainly notice and act on his brother's quite obvious arousal.

Domeric's hips bucked reflexively as he fingers curled around his cock, letting out a low sigh at the relief of it. He moved his hand slowly, seeing how much he could move without disturbing Ramsay. For Ramsay to wake with his elder brother hard was one thing, but for Ramsay to catch him like this would be truly disastrous. He imagined Ramsay rousing slowly. The way he'd let out a brief breathy laugh.

_“Let me help you, big brother.”_

Ramsay had come to enunciate the word 'big', letting his lips press together then pop apart as he spoke. He'd nudge aside Domeric's hand, leaving tender lingering kisses along his fingers. He'd learned to take things slowly under Domeric's guidance and he'd start by mouthing at the flesh of his brother's thighs and stomach. Then he'd suckle at Domeric's tip, his tongue teasing at the underside of his shaft. His eyes would be locked with Domeric's the whole time, overcome by that strange intensity his brother had.

He was already so close to spilling and the muscles in his stomach and thighs felt tight and hot. He forced his breath out in long slow sighs. Ramsay moved for a moment, and Domeric froze, but it was only to mumble something incoherent. He had to move swiftly. He needed to be a good brother tomorrow morning and be early to rise as Ramsay certainly wouldn't. Ramsay would need him.

Domeric resumed stroking between his legs, certain his brother was asleep. He'd take Ramsay riding tomorrow and play harp for him beside the Weeping Water, away from their Lord and Lady's prying eyes and Heke's jealous glances. He'd have Ramsay recite his histories then take him for his leeching. He'd be able to strip Ramsay himself now as his father had deemed him skilled enough to perform leechings without a maester. Domeric gasped and squeezed himself slightly tighter at the thought. It was a medical procedure, something for one's wellness, but the thought of Ramsay plopped lazily back across the furs, slowly spreading his leg's for his brother's hand was too inviting. He should feel ashamed, the leechings were to clean his brother's blood and purge him of such urges. Ramsay tended to go hard at the contact, and his cock would be pressed up against the flat muscle of his stomach

He'd have to join him for his own sullied blood.

Domeric bit down on his hip as he spilled into his own hand, twitching as his body racked with pleasure and tension. As he wiped his hand against the sheet, his feelings of need gave way to a relaxed sensation that filled his entire body. He'd have the sheets cleaned in the morning and Ramsay would be none the wiser of his indulgence. Domeric sighed as he found his head finally cleared enough for sleep.


End file.
